His Duty, Her Fate
by ForeverXBlackXRose
Summary: He would do what ever it takes to ensure her safety from the world. She would follow her heart and trust him to protect her.
1. Prologue

_**His Duty, Her Fate**_

Hello all you readers out there so here is a new story. I never claim to be the best when it comes to writing, but I do my best. I own nothing but the idea of the story. So with that onward to reading.

**Prologue**

In the land of the Hinamori Kingdom, all was prosporous. The land was rich with soil, and it's people were peaceful. All was good in the kingdom but none could be any happier than the king and queen for they were blessed with a beautiful daughter.

The young princess Amu Hinamori was more than anyone in the kingdom could hope for. Sure the spirited princess was known for her Cool & Spicy attitude, but when it all comes down to it, she showed the compassion that is needed of an ideal princess. A princess everyone was waiting for.

Many suitors had sought the princess' hand in marriage but were all turned down. The King and Queen were worried if the princess would ever find someone to love and cherish. But they would never want to force her to love someone she does not.

So with all the upset kingdoms whose suitors were turned down from the princess, there was a little animosit towards the Hinamori Family. The King and Queen were worried for the safety of their only daughter so they decided to look for a personal bodyguard. One who would protect her from any harm and if need be lie down their life for her.

So with that in their minds, the King and Queen had announced far and wide about a test to determine who has the skills. This test would determine that the guard can handle any situation and think on his feet what ever may arrive. So from far and wide all kinds of men traveled to study for three years to become the personal guard for the princess.

So there you have the prologue, please let me know what you think. I apologize if the prologue is short. I'll start working on the first chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read and if you do review, it's much appreciated. Please take care and here's to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1- Pleased to Meet You

_**His Duty, Her Fate**_

Authors Note: I don't own anything but the idea of the story I give all credit for the characters to their rightful owner. So here is the first chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Pleased to Meet You<p>

For the last three years, all Amu ever did if she wasn't studying, she would watch those who traveled to her families kingdom in order to train. There was one man she always seemed to watch, She had no idea why but she could never stray her eyes from him. Sure she's seen him around the castle but she's never spoken to him. She continued to stare at the soldiers until she was brought out of her thoughts by her lady in waiting, Rima Mashiro.

Amu's POV

Ikuto, I think that's his name. I remember being with father as he was looking at everyone's files. Mother and Father told me that when the time comes, one of these guys will act as my personal bodyguard. At first I was upset at the idea, Why would they do this to me? But after a while I have come to terms about that they're looking out for me. I was the one who had turned down all those suitors even Tadase.

I kept thinking about how things were and how they're going to get down the road. During my thoughts, I heard Rima call out my name.

"Amu, What are you doing? Staring at your boyfriend?" She asked teasingly and I felt my face reden. "R..Rima!? What are you saying? I don't like him and he's not my boyfriend" My cool and Spicy attitude had kicked in. Rima just smiled at me, "Let's go shopping Amu, I was informed that the King and Queen will be picking out your personal guard today."

I looked at her surprised "They're picking him today!? why wasn't I informed of this?" Rima just shrugged her shoulders and putting a strand of hair behind her ear, before taking hand. "Anyway Princess, let's be on our way to get you ready" As i was being dragged away, I looked back one last time to see blue eyes stare at me. _Were those Ikuto's eyes?_

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

The last three years, all I've done was train, train, train. I wanted to better myself as well as find a place in the world. When I heard about the Hinamori kingdom looking for someone to become the princess' royal guard, I set out. At first it was just for the money and to make a life for myself, Until I saw her.

Princess Amu Hinamori, When I first laid eyes on her when I came to the kingdom, I had this strange urge to protect her. _How though? even if I only saw her? _I thought about it until my commander's voice spoke over everyone. "Attention everyone, The King and Queen have decided who will become the Princess' personal guard, So you're all dismissed to get ready. Please be in the great hall in thirty minutes."

With that he turned to leave, after his announcement everyone started chatting. I started to walk to my room to get ready until I felt someone look at me, when I turned my head my eyes met a pair of Honey gold ones.

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

We got to Aya's room who is my personal dress maker and there was a dress bag with the dress I'm wearing for today's ceremony. I knocked on the door before hearing a come in and walked in to her room. She bowed as I walked in "Good afternoon Princess, over there lays the dress for today. Please let me know what you think" I walked over to where the dress bag was at and unzipped it.

The dress was simple yet beautiful. It was a dark blue off the shoulder dress that flared out at the hips reaching just below my knees, there was also a black sash that was tied around the waist. I looked over to Aya and hugged her, "it's wonderful, you did such an amazing job thank you so much" Aya hugged me back and after speaking for a few minutes, Rima and I wen't back to my room to get ready.

Rima walked me to my room and told me to get ready. She went to her room while I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. I stepped out of my clothes and turned on the water, as soon as it warmed up I stepped in feeling relaxed as the water hit my body. After 15 minutes, I stepped out to dry my hair and get dressed.

Five minutes later Rima knocked on the door and came in. She helped style my hair making it bounce in soft curls. After a few more minutes it was ready for us to head to the audience hall.

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

As Amu and Rima walked to the main hall, all the men who were training for the past three years were all seated waiting until the royal family arrived. Amu finally reached where her parent's were waiting outisde the hall waiting for the guardsmen to announce their arrival. Within the hall the guardsman began to speak "Ladies and Gentlemen, please help me welcome the Hinamori family, The King Tsumugu, Queen Midori, and Princess Amu.

As people clapped the doors opened and the royal family walked in. They walked to the middle of the room where the thrones were and took their respectable seats. The King in the Middle and to the right his Queen and his left the Princess. Once everyone settled down, the king stood up to announce the court.

"Hello everyone and welcome, Thank you for taking your time to join us." The people were om awe at their king's confidence and charm, he continued to speak. "As you all know three years ago these men have traveled near and far to become a royal guard to Amu." The king mentioned to the group of men seated towards the left. "After many considerations, the Queen and I have come to a decision. Amu's royal guard will be Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Please rise and come before us."

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

As soon as my father announced who my guard was my eyes widened. I looked to my left and saw Rima smiling, before I knew it a young handsome looking man with blue hair was kneeling in front of my father. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, not only as the king but as a father, will you protect Princess Amu, even if it cost's you your life?"

I waited to hear what the blue haired man would say and as sensing my held breath he spoke loud and clear " I Ikuto Tsukiyomi hereby pledge my life to protect Hinamori Amu. I will become her sword and shield until my final breath." I felt my heart quicken a little at his declaration.

He got up and walked in front of me. We looked at each other before he bowed taking my hand in his. "Princess Amu, my life is now yours to command. Please do with me as you wish." He brought my hand to his lips giving it a soft kiss, before whispering low enough for me to hear him. "Pleased to meet you Amu" And with that, my fate was now set.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So there you have it, please let me know what you think. Thanks for taking your time to read it. Have a good nightday.


	3. Chapter 2- A Knight to Dinner

_**His Duty, Her Fate**_

Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome back. I am pleased you decided to stick around for the second chapter. I don't own anything but the idea of the story, so without further ado secod chappie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Knight To Dinner<p>

Amu's POV

After the announcement of Ikuto becoming my personal guard and knight, my family and I along with Ikuto decided to head to the drawing room for some tea and to discuss Ikuto's living arrangements. I always loved coming to this room, Ivory walls and marble floors with a beautiful chandelier hanging right above my head. It always seems to calm me.

We walked to where a round mahigany table sat seeing the tea already served _hehe that Su, always knowing when it's tea time. _There were two sofas sitting across from eachother on the sides of the table. My mother and father sat in one while Ikuto and I sat in the other. I grabbed the tea cup and started to sip my tea as I listened to mother and father converse with Ikuto. But what I heard next surprised me.

"With your highness' permission, I would like to stay in a room close to the Princess. This way if something unexpectantly arises, I can get to her side quickly."

Ikuto's words made me choke on my tea a little. But shortly after I started to feel smooth circles on my back looking to the side to seeing Ikuto was the one who calmed me down. My mother looked at me worried in her eyes.

"Amu, are you alright?" I smiled at her.

"Yes Mother, I am alright" after I told her I turned my attention back to Ikuto. "Thank you Ikuto for helping me" He smiled at me as he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"Of course Princess, I am your knight after all." His words for some reason made me blush and I quickly looked away. Just as I was about to say something my mother had asked Ikuto a question.

"Ikuto, would you mind joining our family for dinner?" He nodded at her "The pleasure is all mine my queen, but if you guys don't mind, I will take my leave so I may gather all my things."

He stood up and bowed to mother and father, before turning to me and kneeled placing his hand over his chest. "Till this evening Princess Amu." With that he got up and left the room, my mother was smiling widely.

"He's such a gentleman, and very handsome too. Maybe one day you and him might fall in love"

"Love!?" I heard my father faintly in the back ground

"Or you guys might get married, I could have a future son in-law and grandchildren."

"MARRIAGE!? not my little sparrow, papa will chase off all those men." With that he desperately clung to me. Gently trying to pry him off after asking mother for help, we finally got him to let go. We sat back down on the love seats and I started talking.

"Mother, Father please don't jump to conclusions like that, i'm going to head to my room to get ready for dinner. I will see you guys later." With that I started walking to my room, last thing I heard after closing the door. "Cool and Spicy"

I let out a sigh and started walking to my room. _Today sure was eventful, I wonder how things will be from now on. _I arrived to my room and walked to my wardrobe to change clothes. I discarded the formal dress I had on earlier today and got into a baby pink cami and black shorts. I searched through my wardrobe to find a dress for tonights dinner. I thought I saw a shadow on my balcony and when it seemed to get closer, I screamed.

Just than someone busted into my room and I saw a flurry of blue rush before me towards the doors. "I-Ikuto" I sunk to the floor trying to keep my nerves together but I couldn't stop shaking. After a few minutes of checking out my balcony, Ikuto came back in and walked over to me outstretching his hand. I slowly grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up and I saw a smirk on his face.

"Well Amu, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me wearing that outfit" I felt a blush rise on my face and yelled at him "P..PERVERT!"

I started to push him to my door telling him to get out so I can finish changing but he just started laughing. After I closed the door I walked over to my wardrobe and decided what I would wear. I decided on a blue evening gown and an onyx necklace. I slightly curled my hair and was ready to head to the dining room.

As I left my room, I noticed Ikuto leaning agains the wall one foor propped up. I looked at him and I had to admit he looked handsome. He wore a white button up long sleeved shirt that defined his body, and black pants with black shoes. He opened his eyes and i could feel his gaze on me.

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

As soon as the princess pushed me out of her room I took off to see if I can't find any traces of who might have been trying to get to Amu's room. I stepped out of the palace and went to where amu's room was and started looking around. I didn't see anything but wondered, who has the nerve to attack the princess in her own palace.

I kept looking around but couldn't find anything and it was racking my brain. I decided to head back so I can get ready and pick up Amu. I walked back into the palace and headed straight to my new room which was directly across from Amu's. I decided on putting a long white buttoned up shirt, and black pants.

Once I was done, I left my room and waited for Amu to finish so I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I heard her door open and my breath had stopped. She wore a dark blue evening dress that seemed to compliment her curves _i'll admit she's got a nice body. _

I bowed to her. "Princess Amu, would you allow me to escort you to dinner?" I asked as i offered my arm. She nodded at me and slipped her arm into mine. "Of course Ikuto, you may escort me" We started walking and I leaned down to whisper into her ear. " You look beautiful my princess. Blue suits you" I saw a blush creep up her face _It's so easy to make her blush. _

She uttered a thank you and we finally arrived at the dining hall. We entered the hall and I could see the King and Queen sitting drinking water. I walked Amu to where she was supposed to sit and held out her chair for her. Once she sat down I scooted the chair forward and I sat next to her. The food arrived and everyone started eating.

After we all ate and talked, I escorted the princess back to her room. Before I let her go in I stopped her. She looked at me with curious face "Amu, I promise that I will do all I can in order to ensure your safety. If you need me please don't hesitate to call me" With that I kissed her on the cheek and walked to my room before she said pervert.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, please let me know what you think. Have a good daynight.


End file.
